<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Polyninja Hybrid AU by shiny_boi_zane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819301">Polyninja Hybrid AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_boi_zane/pseuds/shiny_boi_zane'>shiny_boi_zane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(polyninja), And this is one of them, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't have autocorrect on the chromebook Text app that I wrote this on, I'm Bad At Titles, Other, Regrets I've had a few, This is trash, Unedited trash, Why Did I Write This?, hybrid au uwu, no beta we die like zane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_boi_zane/pseuds/shiny_boi_zane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah so I wrote this crap in like a week a while ago. Ummm... yeah. Jay's a dragon, Lloyd's a dragon, Cole's a wolf, Zane's a golden saker falcon (I actually did a lil' research for this), and I haven't decided on Kai yet, I think a fox?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Polyninja Hybrid AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723423">Hybrid Au One-shots</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellis_Paperwork/pseuds/Ellis_Paperwork">Ellis_Paperwork</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy? I hope &gt;~&lt;<br/>the random {}s are italics, there are probably other random things in here too, feel free to ask me if something is confusing to you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jay was sick of running. He had always hated running. Doing it in the more figurative sense only made him hate it more. He didn't want to leave his parents-no, adoptive parents, unlike him they were human-but the risk of people coming after them if someone found out he was a hybrid was too big for him to stay there. So he ran, as much as he hated it.<br/>
He recalled discovering his wings. It had been a relatively ordinary day, he tinkered with things, read about some new machine, got covered in grease, sweat, and soot, and at the end of the day, showered.<br/>
As he stepped out, he noticed some itching on his back.<br/>
"What the-" he said, turning to look at his shoulder blades in the mirror. On each one, there was a large red blotch, with something distinctly blue under each spot.<br/>
He barely stopped a shriek from escaping his throat. He couldn't believe it. He was a {hybrid}. But it was worse than that.<br/>
It meant {he was adopted}.<br/>
He immediately knew he {had} to run, taking his few most prized possesions and putting them into a worn duffel bag. Jay wasn't sure he could face dinner, but he couldn't just leave without saying goodbye.<br/>
"Oh, Jay, we were just wondering where you'd gotten to." Edna said.<br/>
"Yeah, I- uh- had some trouble getting some grease out of my hair." He said, spitting out the first excuse that came to mind.<br/>
"Oh, that's just fine. Come sit, your food'll get cold if you stand there too long!" Ed said, gesturing to a seat.<br/>
He sat, and they ate in near silence, save the occasional comment.<br/>
"You're being awful quiet, son. What's buggin' ya?"<br/>
"Oh, nothing. Just a bit tired." Jay responded. "In fact, do you mind if I get to bed early? I'm feeling pretty full already anyways." He was met with a chorus of 'that's fine' and he stood up and headed to his room.<br/>
He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, but he stuffed his duffel bag under his bed and layed down anyways.<br/>
Jay couldn't stop thinking about having been adopted. Why did his real parents abandon him? Who were they? Were they still alive and missing him? He wanted to find them, but he couldn't shake the feeling that if they were hybrids, they had most likely been killed. After all, most people would kill hybrids on sight, with no consequence.<br/>
Fuck.<br/>
That could very well happen to him if he was on his own, but he knew he had no choice but to run, lest people come knocking on his parents' door with pitchforks and torches. On the plus side, his wings weren't poking out of his back yet, so he had some time before anyone would suspect he was anything more that a salty teenager running away from home.<br/>
That left another thing.<br/>
What type of hybrid was he?<br/>
Hybrids tended to stick to their own kind. If he had wings, did that mean he was a bird hybrid? Or a dragon? He felt for horns, and sure enough, there were slight bumps on his skull. He was pretty sure that if he felt his tailbone, it would be longer and have the beginnings of scales. Since sleep was impossible anyways, he slipped out of bed as silently as possible and crept over to the dusty bookshelf that occupied one of his walls. He grabbed a glossy children's book that looked like it had never been read. It hadn't. Some customer had the book but didn't have anyone to give it to, so he gave it to Jay, saying he hoped he'd "find it informative". Huh. What a coincidence. He opened it, feeling how stiff the spine of the brand-new book was. Flipping through it, there were pictures of different kinds of dragons and where they liked to hang out when they crossed over to visit Ninjago. Blue. That's the color of dragon he was looking for. It irritated him that there weren't any that were dark enough to- ah. Found it. He pressed down on the book to keep it open and started reading. "Sapphire lightning dragon-prefers humid habitats where it can make big thunderstorms" the book proclaimed in large letters. Huh. Cool. He read a few more pages of the book about dragons in the "rare" section. It looked like they were also mostly named after jewels and precious metals. The names were things like "Emerald energy dragon" and "Golden Creation dragon," with the latter saying "only 1 has ever been proven to exist". At the end of the book, there was an author's note. It said, "While dragon hybrids do parallel dragons in many ways, they are sentient, and are not animals. This is not a guide to dragon hybrids, only dragons. I know this is a children's book, but I felt it needed saying." Jay wondered, when is this from? and flipped to the front to look at the copyright. To his surprise, the book had been published nearly 20 years earlier. The author was someone named... something complicated. He vaguely remembered hearing about someone with a name like that going missing when he was little. With an author's note like that, they had probably been killed. [ha ha side note the author is a cameo of an oc, lol she just dashed to another dimension like she had put the bible in the fiction section] So he had a good idea of where to look for hybrids like him. Unfortunately, that meant that he would have to travel a while to get to anywhere humid. Why did he have to live in the desert!?<br/>
Near midnight, he grabbed his duffel bag, putting the book in a side pocket so the zipper wouldn't wake his parents, and shoved it out the window. He ungracefully went out after it. Crashing on the sand rather than the bag full of clothes and water he was aiming for, Jay stood up and brushed the sand off of himself. He creeped through the junkyard that had been his home for as long as he could remember. The shadows the junkpiles cast were intimidating and sharp. When he finally got out of earshot, he dashed towards the city, hoping he could catch a bus late-night. [Oh by the way he was bundled up because the desert is frickin' freezing. Also, his duffel bag is slung over his shoulder for the next couple scenes]<br/>
[Several hours later]<br/>
Jay had been walking for hours. He had stopped a few times, but now he was  finally succumbing to the need to sleep. He had just layed down on the sand with his head on his bag, but he fell asleep near instantly. When he finally woke up, it was dawn. The air was rapidly warming up, so he shedded his coat and added it to his already pretty full bag. As he was walking, he thanked FSM when a bus stop finally came into view. He pulled out a single bus token and waited. And waited. And waited. Just as he was considering starting to walk again, a bus rumbled up to the bench. He got on, and was greeted by a rush of cold air. The driver took his coin and said,<br/>
"Hey, aren't you the Walker kid? What are you doing here this early?" they said, looking slightly suspicious.<br/>
"Oh, uh, um, I'm... visiting friends in the city." he sputtered out.<br/>
The bus driver gave him a knowing look.<br/>
"Well, make sure you don't stay out too late," they said, adding on in a whisper, "If you're running away, stay away from the hybrids. They're savages, they won't hesitate to mug you, or just beat you within an inch of your life for fun." Jay stuttered out an 'ok', taken off guard. As he sat down on the near empty bus, he tried to process what he just heard. He knew people hated hybrids and wouldn't give a second thought if they were being beaten bloody, but did people {really} think they were just bloodthirsty animals? He didn't talk to other people much, but from what he had heard, hybrids were pretty normal with just a few animal tendancies. Humans showed violence towards them for no reason. The bus screeched to a halt.<br/>
He had finally arrived in Ninjago City.<br/>
After a muttered 'thanks' to the bus driver, he rushed off the bus and took in the sights. Everything was so {shiny} and {bright}.<br/>
Well, since he was here, there was no reason he couldn't have a little fun. What could go wrong?<br/>
He strolled along the main street, awestruck at all the different shops. He knew he should save his money, but... that candy store was just {begging} him to buy something.<br/>
He walked in, marvelling at all the different kinds. After some mulling about, he grabbed a variety pack each of gummies and jelly beans. He payed and walked out noticing a kid wearing a dirty, torn hoodie with bones painted on the front. Jay walked over to him, then sat down.<br/>
"Hey kid, want some candy?" He said with a grin.<br/>
The kid shuffled away from him, but kept an eye on the candy.<br/>
" I'm not trying to kidnap you. Here," he said, tossing the gummies to him. "What's your name? I'm Jay." "I'm Lloyd." he responded through a mouthful of gummies. His hood slipped off and revealed horns poking through his messy hair. He squeaked in surprise and put it back up, but didn't run away because Jay didn't look hostile. "Y'mind if I whisper something?" Jay said. Lloyd didn't respond, so he leaned in and said, "I'm a hybrid too." His eye widened at that. He put his fingers through his hair to show Lloyd his tiny horns. Jay didn't realize hybrids could develop their animal features so young. Huh. {THE MORE YOU KNOW}. They both just sat there watching the cars pass.<br/>
After Lloyd had finished his gummies, he said, "If you need a place to stay, I can show you a spot where kids like us are safe. Jay looked curious, then nodded. As Lloyd stood up, Jay let him lead the way.<br/>
The two headed through alleys and dangerous looking streets, until they came to a grubby-looking building. Lloyd knocked, and someone peeked out and said, "password?" Lloyd sighed and said, "Birchwood." The person who opened the door was a tiny kid with a long tail and small ears. "Brought a newcomer, huh? You checked him, right?" "Brad, you know I'm not stupid. Of course I checked." Brad grumbled inaudibly and gestured for them to come in. "Sleep anywhere, don't touch the food until I say so, bathroom's the first on the left." he told Jay. So this was his new home. He figured it was a good a place as any to stay until he could figure out where to find a pack of lightning dragon hybrids to join.<br/>
[Weeks pass, Jay's wings and horns grow rapidly]<br/>
"Well, I guess I should learn to fly." Jay muttered as he walked. It was starting to get cold out, so most people didn't spare him a second glance with his beanie and puffy winter coat. He had spent the past couple weeks getting to know people all over, so they would "know" he's human when he would have to start binding his wings.<br/>
It was starting to get dark. He sped up as he approached his destination. In a particular alley, there was a ladder leading to the roof of a {very} tall building. Once he reached it, he swiftly climbed it. Nobody was out anymore, they had all dashed back home (or where ever) before the "scary hybrids" could come out and "get" them. He pulled off his coat once he reached the top, and undid the belt under his sweater. The sweater had holes cut in it, and he stretched his wings through the holes. They had gotten pretty big, but Jay's wings were still barely small enough to fly with. His tail was still small, and easy to hide. He stuffed his things into a bag that ran across his chest, so it wouldn't impede his flight.<br/>
Deep breath in. Deep breath out. He started running, and then jumped.<br/>
He was doing it! Kind of! He was mostly just gliding, but it still felt good. Until that billboard seemed to be getting closer than he wanted it to...<br/>
And then he realized he didn't know how to turn.<br/>
CRASH! Muttering 'ouch' and rubbing his head, he looked up to find an old man drinking tea in front of him.<br/>
[You know how the rest goes]<br/>
As he was packing his things, Jay heard Lloyd's familiar footsteps creeping up behind him.<br/>
He expected tears and Lloyd begging him not to go, but to his surprise, neither of those were happening.<br/>
"Can I go with you?" he asked. "I've already packed," he added, holding up a string backpack.<br/>
"Uhh I guess so. I'll have to ask."<br/>
They left.<br/>
The two dragon hybrids had bound their wings and hid their horns, then took a bus to the tall mountain that Wu's monastery was at the top of.<br/>
The Mountain of A Million Steps, as it was called, was, of course, pretty damn tall. Even in the cold, the pair of hybrids were both sweating profusely because of the many layers it took to bind their wings flat. Even though the two were both used to walking long distances, they weren't used to climbing stairs. By the time they got to the top, they were dripping sweat.<br/>
"I'm glad you decided to join us, Jay." Wu said. His eyes widened at the sight of Lloyd. Lloyd's eyes widened also.<br/>
"Uncle?" He said, his voice barely audible. He ran up to Wu, hugging him.<br/>
"Lloyd! I never thought I would see you again. After Misako disappered, I thought you had-" He cut himself off. "Well. I suppose I should introduce you to the others."<br/>
He tapped a gong, and two teens about Jay's age came running out.<br/>
One was a muscular wolf hybrid with dark skin and black hair. He had olive eyes with amber hints. His wolf's ears poked out of his hair, which was long with loose curls. He was significantly taller than Jay. The other teen was taller and lithe. He was a bird hybrid of some kind, Jay didn't know what though. His wings were white, with a gold outline on each feather. His hair was platinum blond, and it stood up, looking soft and fluffy. Jay blushed looking at the both of them. He pulled up his scarf to hide his red cheeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have decided to continue this, chapter two is currently a work in progress!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>